Révélation Et Première Fois
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Missing Moment du Tome 6. Ron est à l'infirmerie et fait tout pour éviter Lavande, ce qui n'est pas le cas avec Hermione qui ne le comprends plus... Puis une chose en entraînant une autre, de nombreuses choses peuvent se passer en une nuit...


_Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais jamais posté cette histoire sur ce site, je m'en excuse et je me rattrape puisque Nanet en a profiter pour passer derrière moi et me corriger (merci à elle)_

_Bonne lecture !_

--

« - Ron-Ron… »  
Encore cette horrible voix suppliante.  
« - Ron-Ron ? Tu dors ? »  
Seulement cinq minutes… Encore juste cinq petites minutes à faire semblant de dormir et elle repartirait. Sa respiration se bloqua lorsqu'il sentit une main frôler son visage. Décidemment, cela ne lui faisait pas le même effet qu'Elle…  
La mine boudeuse, Lavande se releva de son siège pour quitter l'infirmerie. Encore une visite où elle rentrerait bredouille sans que son cher Ronald ne se réveille.  
Les portes grincèrent et se refermèrent derrière la jeune fille. Il ne bougea pas pour autant, préférant attendre encore un peu au cas où elle reviendrait le voir, et il eut raison : même pas deux minutes s'étaient écoulées que la porte se rouvrit. Ne pas regarder, continuer de faire semblant, continuer de faire sembl…  
« - Ron ? »  
Son cœur vacilla et il se redressa brusquement faisant sursauter la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver.  
« - Hermione ! Salut ! »  
Elle évita son regard. Elle lui en voulait toujours, et il ignorait toujours pourquoi.  
« - J'ai croisé Lavande dans les couloirs. Elle avait l'air furieuse et m'a totalement ignoré.  
- Ouais, je sais. Enfin, je veux dire que je sais qu'elle était furieuse. »  
Hermione releva un sourcil.  
« -Enfin je… Je dormais et je ne l'ai pas entendu venir me voir et je… »  
Le second sourcil d'Hermione rejoignit le premier.  
« - Euh… Non ! Enfin je… Je dormais donc je ne savais pas qu'elle était là et que je…  
- Tu faisais semblant de dormir ?! »  
Merlin, il était un véritable idiot…  
« - Non ! Je… J'étais fatigué et j'avais pas envie de me réveiller. C'est tout.

- Pourtant, là tu me parles. Non ?  
- Oui, parce que tu n'es pas aussi… Autant… Euh… Tu n'as pas la sensibilité d'une petite cuillère. »  
Hermione le regardait étrangement. Elle réprima un sourire et tourna de nouveau le regard vers la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Ron reprit la conversation, brisant ce silence gênant.

« - Je suppose que tu m'as amené des devoirs ? »  
Elle sembla redescendre sur terre.  
« - Hein ? Ah, j'ai oublié…  
- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ?  
- C'est toi qui me demande ça alors que tu évites ouvertement ta petite amie ?  
- Je ne l'évite pas ! C'est juste que…  
- Tu as vraiment la sensibilité d'une petite cuillère. »  
Elle semblait énervée. Elle se leva mais Ron l'attrapa par le poignet.  
« - Attends !  
- Tu sors avec une fille et après en avoir profité, tu l'évites. C'est du joli !  
- Profiter ?! Je n'ai jamais profité d'elle ! Je n'ai rien fait du tout avec Lavande ! »  
Il lui avait semblé nécessaire de rajouter cette dernière précision. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien.  
Sous sa main, il sentit le poignet d'Hermione qui se détendait. Mais son regard froid ne disparut pas pour autant.  
« - Hermione je…  
- Ron-Ron ! »  
Lavande revint à la charge, ouvrant brutalement la porte. Si Madame Pomfresh avait été là, elle aurait certainement mis cette fille hystérique hors de son infirmerie. La jeune fille en question regardait le lit où dormait son petit ami, lui tournant le dos. Il semblait seul, pourtant elle était sûre d'avoir croisé Hermione, et elle ne pouvait se rendre qu'ici. Elle s'approcha du lit, prête à tirer les draps et le secouer pour le réveiller, mais ce fut le moment judicieux que choisi Madame Pomfresh pour rentrer. Lavande sursauta puis se dirigea vers la femme.  
« - Est-ce que je peux le réveiller ? »  
- Monsieur Weasley a besoin de repos. Et de plus, les horaires de visites sont terminés. Je dois me rendre au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. Je vous prierais de retourner à votre salle commune. »  
- Mais c'est mon petit ami ! »  
- Petit ami ou non, vous devez partir, s'il vous plait. »  
Lavande rageait, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle jeta un dernier regard avant de partir, suivit de Madame Pomfresh qui fermait la porte à clef.

--

Pétrifiée, Hermione ne pouvait se dégager des bras de Ron. Alerté par les cris de Lavande, il l'avait attiré contre lui pour la cacher. Et maintenant ils étaient tout les deux dans un lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre.  
« - Ron… Je… Je crois qu'elles sont parties. »  
Il baissa le regard vers elle, et rougit violemment sans pour autant la relâcher. Il n'y eut qu'un regard, partagé entre le désir et la peur, mais sentant le courage lui venir, Ron la bascula sous lui, rapprochant ses lèvres de celles d'Hermione. Elle ne murmura qu'un « Ron… » et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Le baiser fut bref mais délicat. Le cœur d'Hermione était léger, mais écoutant surtout sa raison, elle n'osa pas bouger, se laissant faire.  
Leurs lèvres se détachèrent et Hermione le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.  
« - Je… Je suis désolé ! »  
Il s'était relevé, renvoyant la couverture derrière lui. Elle baissa le regard et se glissa au bord du lit où elle s'assit.  
« - Hermione ?... Je suis désolé, vraiment ! Je ne voulais pas te forcer, je…  
- IDIOT ! »  
Elle avait toujours le regard fixant le sol, son corps tremblant de colère.  
« - Mione… »  
Il tendit la main pour la toucher mais elle se releva brusquement en lui faisant face, des larmes de rages aux coins des yeux.  
« - Tu comptes m'ajouter à ton tableau de chasse ?! Lavande ne te suffit donc pas ?! Il te faut plus de fille pour faire « mumuse » ?! »  
Il était pétrifié devant la colère qui émanait d'elle et devant la panique qu'il ressentait.  
« - Non ! Tu n'y es pas du t…  
- ça t'amuse d'embrasser à tout va sans penser aux sentiments des autres ?! C'est Lavande que tu as choisi je te rappelle !! Alors ne m'approche plus, Ron ! »  
Elle se détourna, prête à partir.  
« - Non ! »  
Il l'avait attrapé et la serrait contre lui, aussi fort que ses sentiments le lui dictaient. Hermione, malgré la colère ne put s'empêcher de rougir.  
« - Reste, Hermione… Je suis qu'un parfait idiot ! Si j'ai fait ça c'était pour te faire autant de mal que tu m'en as fait avec Krum ! Et comme ce que j'ai ressenti était terrible, j'ai voulu te rendre la pareille au centuple. Je suis qu'un abruti, pardonne moi, Hermione. Ne te fâche pas, s'il te plait. Et puis même ce baiser, je ne regrette pas de te l'avoir pris, parce que je… Parce que je t'aime, Hermione. Depuis longtemps je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, mais je sais pas comment t'approcher. Tu es si belle, si intelligente, si brillante… Et moi je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je n'aime que toi, Hermione. Je ne pense qu'à toi et je ne rêve que de toi. Je rêve de te montrer combien je t'aime, je fantasme même sur toi : tu hantes mes rêves. Je te décrocherais la Lune ! J'irais attaquer tous les Détraqueurs et tous les Mangemorts si tu me le demandais… Je… Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je t'aime trop. »

--

Il desserra presque soudainement son étreinte, de peur de l'avoir étouffé. Elle avait le regard baissé et ne bougeait pas, contrairement à lui qui tremblait, relevant doucement la main vers elle.  
« - Hermione ?  
- Ron… Fais-moi l'amour… »  
Il lui sembla qu'un éclair venait de le transpercer de part en part. Il était paralysé devant le regard à la fois innocent et plein de désir que lui lançait la jeune fille.  
« - Montre-moi que tu m'aimes… »  
Le sourire idiot qui se dessina sur son visage fit rire Hermione. Il se renfrogna, boudant un peu, rouge comme une pivoine, évitant son regard.  
« - Tu… T'es sérieuse ? »  
Comme pour lui répondre, elle se mit à genou et s'approcha de lui. Elle l'embrassa sans prévenir. Le baiser fut plus langoureux, plus profond. Ron se concentra pour se retenir, il ne voulait pas être brusque, et puis même, il doutait encore d'avoir bien entendu ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. « Et puis zut ! »  
Il l'agrippa et la fit basculer contre lui, la tenant dans ses bras. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'attraper une petite bouffée d'air, qu'ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Etrangement, malgré le désir ardent qu'ils ressentaient à travers seulement ce contact, une peur innocente était tout autant palpable. Hermione rouvrit presque les yeux en sentant la langue de Ron frotter délicatement contre ses lèvres, réclamant le passage. C'était la première fois qu'elle partageait un baiser aussi sincère avec quelqu'un. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Le rouquin la serra encore plus contre elle, comme s'il allait la perdre à tout moment. Une chouette hulula au loin et le baiser pris fin.  
Ils se regardèrent, essoufflés, les joues rouges par la timidité et la honte de s'être montré sous un autre jour. Ron détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux face au regard pénétrant d'Hermione. Il la sentit légèrement trembler et elle porta les mains à son cœur.  
« - Ron ? Je… Je ne te plais pas ? »  
Il étouffa presque en entendant cette question.  
« - Qu… Quoi ?! »  
Le regard de la jeune fille semblait légèrement triste et Ron rougit de plus belle de la voir ainsi vulnérable, dans ses bras, juste pour lui.  
« - Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Bien sûr que tu me plais ! Je te l'ai dit ! Tu es belle ! Tu es même magnifique. Aucune fille ne t'arrive à la cheville ! »  
Elle baissa le regard, visiblement peu convaincue. Il se retourna, la déposant délicatement sur le matelas, s'installant à côté d'elle, sur le flanc.  
« - J'aime tes cheveux. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir les caresser, les sentir. Ils sont aussi doux que je le pensais, et ils sentent si bon… »  
Il passa sa tête dans la chevelure d'Hermione, en reniflant doucement.  
« - J'aime ton front, je le trouve parfait ! Et puis ton petit nez, je l'adore ! »  
Il se hissa sur ses coudes pour déposer plein de légers baisers du front jusqu'au bout de son nez, faisant sourire la jeune fille.  
« - Et tes yeux ! Quand tu me regardes en colère, ça me fait de ces frissons !! Et je suis fou de leur couleur, on dirait deux Chocogrenouilles, et tu sais à quel point j'aime les sucreries ! »  
Elle souriait toujours, mais ce n'était qu'un petit sourire, Ron pouvait faire mieux.  
« - Tes joues sont à croquer. Elles étaient un peu plus rondes quand on s'est rencontré. Tu as vraiment grandi, Hermione… »  
Il les mordilla, la faisant rire.  
« - Tes lèvres que je rêvais tant de goûter. Wouaw ! C'est le paradis ! »  
Il les effleura, sans pour autant l'embrasser, joueur.  
« - Et ce menton. J'adore cette petite fossette qui s'y dessine lorsque tu réfléchis. Tu es si belle quand tu travailles… »  
Hermione lâcha un petit soupir discret qui n'échappa pas à Ron. Il avait pourtant tout dit ! Elle était belle !...

--

Il déglutit difficilement en se rappelant des discours de Lavande parlant de ses hanches ou de sa poitrine dont elle était si fière, mais qui n'intéressait pas Ron… Pas autant que les formes d'Hermione. Il rougit en pensant qu'Hermione était elle aussi une fille… enfin… oui, il l'avait toujours su, mais elle agissait plus comme un automate que comme toutes les autres filles superficielles qu'ils côtoyaient. Peut-être voulait-elle qu'il la complimente sur… Son corps ?! Elle avait bien dit qu'elle voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour ?! Il allait voir son corps !! Ce corps dont il avait toujours rêvé et qu'il n'avait jamais osé toucher.  
Hermione se racla la gorge, faisant revenir Ron sur terre. Il la regarda, à la fois terrifié et plein d'admiration. Il se positionna au-dessus d'elle, la main tremblante.  
« - Je… »  
Il descendit une de ses mains vers le ventre d'Hermione. Au contact de sa peau, elle se raidit en poussant un petit gémissement. Sa main était si grande, si chaleureuse. Elle avait toujours rêvé qu'il la caresse, qu'il la touche. Elle n'était pas du genre à observer les garçons et à délirer sur eux comme le faisait Lavande ou Parvati. Pourtant, une chose l'avait frappé chez ce garçon qui faisait chavirer son cœur : ses mains. Elle les regardait toujours avec envie, espérant un jour pouvoir en être entourée, se sentir en sécurité, sa petite main fine dans celle de Ron, si grande, si chaude…  
Ron était rouge comme une tomate. Il n'avait jamais osé toucher Hermione, et il n'avait jamais touché une fille de cette manière. Sa main remonta sous le chemisier de la jeune fille et il frôla la dentelle du soutien-gorge.  
« - Je… Je peux ? »  
Elle acquiesça d'un petit « oui », presque plaintif. Il posa d'abord simplement sa main contre son sein gauche et Ron retint un soupir de contentement.  
« - Ils sont… Parfaits… »  
Hermione se complimenta pour la première fois de sa vie : oui, ils étaient parfaits, les mains de Ron semblaient être faites pour sa poitrine, l'entourant parfaitement, juste comme il le fallait… « Parfaits… »  
Il retira sa main, pour ouvrir délicatement le chemisier. La main tremblante, il détacha le dernier bouton et le lui retira. Elle se releva en se serrant contre lui, plus par timidité que pour se réchauffer. Il la maintenait toujours dans ses bras et il déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure en souriant.  
« - Si tu veux qu'on arrête, c'est pas grav…  
- Non ! Je… Je veux continuer… S'il te plait. »  
Elle lui lança un sourire mal assuré et il la posa contre lui pour atteindre la fermeture du soutien-gorge. Il batailla quelques minutes avant de déclarer forfait, faisant éclater de rire Hermione.  
« - Grr… Comment s'enlève ce fichu truc ?!... C'est ça ! Moque-toi ! »

Il la lâcha et lui tourna le dos, boudeur. Mais sa bouderie ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'il reconnut la fine dentelle blanche flotter devant ses yeux.

--

Il se tourna vers elle, en rougissant. Elle se tenait là, assise à ses côtés, la poitrine à l'air, ses tétons dressés par l'excitation. Ron put remarquer à quel point sa peau était blanche, lui donnant un aspect tellement pur. Il tendit la main vers son sein droit, hésitant. Elle entreprit de l'aider et lui attrapa la main qu'elle déposa sur sa poitrine. Il émit un grognement de satisfaction en l'attrapant à nouveau contre lui. Il ne sut si c'était vraiment lui ou alors Monsieur Hormone - comme s'amusaient à l'appeler Dean et Seamus - qui lui dicta ses actes, mais visiblement, cela était loin de déplaire à Hermione qui gémit au contact de ses lèvres contre son téton.  
La douceur et l'odeur de sa peau électrisèrent Ron lorsqu'il embrassa son sein. Le gémissement d'Hermione lui rendit plus de confiance et il se fit plus aventureux, embrassant d'abord délicatement sur le téton avant de donner un petit coup de langue. Hermione s'était cambrée, le faisant presque sursauter.  
« - Ca… Ca va ? »  
Elle se releva légèrement et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui lancer un petit « continues, s'il te plait ».  
Il ne se fit pas prier et bientôt, il dévorait ses seins sous des milliers de baisers, tétant à les faire pointer. Hermione ne pouvait plus se retenir. La respiration rauque, les gémissements plus aigus, elle se mordit la lèvre, tentant de reprendre contrôle d'elle-même.  
Comment Ron pouvait-il lui procurer autant de plaisir avec seulement ses lèvres, sa langue…  
Elle étouffa un grognement lorsqu'il abandonna sa poitrine, détournant le regard plus bas. Elle sentit l'excitation redoubler en elle lorsqu'elle le vit se mordre les lèvres, caressant délicatement ses cuisses, remontant jusqu'à son entrejambe.  
Elle se cambra une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il passa ses doigts contre le fin tissu de dentelle.  
« - Mione, tu es si mouillée… »  
Il avait peine à se contrôler. S'il écoutait son instinct, il lui arracherait ses vêtements et la pénètrerait d'un seul coup afin d'assouvir ses envies. Mais il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, au contraire ! Il voulait lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il le pouvait. La faire jouir en découvrant chaque recoin sensible de son anatomie.  
Il frotta à travers le tissu et Hermione agrippa ses cheveux, guidant ses lèvres vers les siennes. Leurs corps transpiraient de plaisir, l'un donnant, l'autre récoltant. Il déboutonna délicatement la jupe avant de la lui retirer, puis elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'il passa sa main sous le tissu, caressant délicatement la douce toison d'où perlaient de fines gouttes. Elle sentit ses doigts s'approcher de son entrée et elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarter plus ses jambes. Ron hésita.  
« - Je t'aime Hermione, et je ne veux pas gâcher tout ça… Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer.  
- Oui… S'il te plait… »  
Elle se surprit elle-même à répondre ainsi. Elle passerait certainement pour une gourgandine, mais qu'importe ! Ron l'aimait et elle l'aimait aussi… Ils allaient se donner l'un à l'autre…

--

Hésitant toujours, même tremblant, il caressa plus pressement, cherchant un endroit sensible. « Bingo ! » Au cri d'Hermione, il eut un sourire victorieux. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau et il descendit doucement, caressant habilement l'entrée de ses doigts.  
La respiration haletante, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait qu'il lui fasse ressentir de nouvelles sensations. Sa poitrine remontant et descendant à un rythme frénétique, même les baisers de Ron n'arrivaient plus à la calmer. Elle, la préfète de Griffondor mise dans un tel état ! Elle, si digne et fière, se laisser aller ainsi. Et malgré tout, ces pensées s'évaporaient à une vitesse étonnante, disparaissant au simple souffle, de celui qu'elle aimait, contre sa peau.  
« - Je veux te donner du plaisir moi aussi… »  
Ron écarquilla les yeux en sentant la petite main d'Hermione, pressée contre son entrejambe.  
« - Hermione ! »  
Elle se redressa un peu mieux, sans pour autant que Ron arrête son exploration. Il se fit cependant, plus lent, intéressé par la tournure que prenait les choses.  
« - Montre-moi… »  
Il retira sa main, laissant Hermione pousser un petit gémissement déçu. Il retira fébrilement son T-shirt et son pantalon, les faisant voler au pied du lit. Il ne lui restait plus que son caleçon pour lui et sa culotte pour elle. Ils se regardèrent intimidés, paralysés. Hermione prit les devants, collant son corps contre le sien en l'embrassant tendrement. A genoux l'un contre l'autre, mêlés par ce simple baiser. Elle le relâcha doucement, sans se détacher de ses lèvres, faisant doucement descendre sa main vers le caleçon du garçon. Elle passa l'élastique et Ron se recula pour reprendre de l'air, surpris par la pression de la main froide de la jeune fille sur son sexe. Il baissa le regard vers la jeune fille, qui le fixait les yeux ronds.  
« - Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »  
Elle détourna le regard en rougissant, sans le lâcher.  
« - C'est… si gros… »  
Il déglutit difficilement, un large sourire sur son visage, visiblement satisfait. Il la bascula en arrière en baissant son dernier vêtement et il plaça sa main sur celle de la jeune fille, la guidant.  
« - Doucement, mais des mouvements amples… Comment ça… »  
Il se mordit les lèvres, détachant bientôt sa main de celle d'Hermione qui semblait visiblement bien se débrouiller sans lui.  
Elle était fascinée par le visage du garçon : les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte, haletant ; elle ne trouva rien de plus sexy et son cœur s'emballa. Ron était sexy ! Lorsqu'il était sur son balai, en tenue de Quidditch, suant durant un match ; lorsqu'il était en cours, sa chemise débraillée dans un look recherché, mâchouillant nerveusement sa plume ; lorsqu'il était dans la Grande Salle, riant des blagues d'Harry, de la mousse au chocolat au coin des lèvres ; lorsqu'il était là, juste en face d'elle, prêt à lui faire l'amour, au bord de la jouissance.  
« - Herm… Arrête, s'il te plait ! »  
Il se recula vivement comme brûlé et Hermione se sentit abandonnée. Elle se releva prêt de lui, la mine triste.  
« - Tu… Tu ne veux plus le faire ? Je le fais mal, c'est ça ?  
- Non au contraire ! Et justement je… Enfin… C'est assez gênant, je ne voudrais pas que tu voies… Enfin. »  
Elle rougit autant que lui, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Ron sursauta presque en voyant sa « fossette de réflexion » apparaître sur son menton.  
« - Tu sais, j'ai lu beaucoup de livre là-dessus, et il n'y a pas à avoir peur. Ce ne sont que des enzymes, je ne vois pas ce qui t'inquiète.

- Je ne voudrais pas… Te dégoûter. »  
Il s'était tourné en disant cela, honteux. Hermione se colla contre lui et il frémit en sentant les seins de la jeune femme caresser son dos.  
« - Si tu veux, je ne regarderais pas… »  
Elle empoigna le membre, collant sa joue contre l'épaule de Ron. Ce dernier poussa un long gémissement, heureux de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Et puis cet accord lui plaisait assez.

Ses pensées perdirent de leur cohérence assez rapidement et Hermione l'entendit gémir avant de sentir le liquide chaud couler le long de ses doigts.  
« - Merde ! »  
Reprenant ses esprits, il se tortilla, cachant toujours la vue à Hermione et attrapa sa baguette, lançant un sort de nettoyage. La jeune fille le relâcha, amusée. Il reposa l'instrument magique avant de se retourner vers elle, la respiration affolée. Il se calma et son regard devint soudainement extrêmement sombre.

--

Il s'avança doucement vers elle, la fixant comme un prédateur prêt à dévorer sa proie. Ce changement soudain de réaction excita la jeune fille qui se plaqua contre l'oreiller, ne pouvant aller plus loin. Il était maintenant quasiment au-dessus d'elle et elle ne put se retenir de baisser le regard vers le sexe du garçon, le contemplant de nouveau.  
« - Moi aussi, je veux te voir nue, Mione… »  
Il attrapa chaque extrémité de la culotte et la descendit doucement jusqu'au pied de la jeune fille avant de l'envoyer rejoindre ses autres vêtements. Elle se mordit la main, tournant la tête, honteuse.  
« - Tu es magnifique… »  
Elle posa ses mains contre son visage, se recroquevillant un peu, sentant la honte l'envahir encore plus, pourtant d'un autre côté, cela la flattait énormément.  
Il sourit et attrapa les mains de la jeune fille délicatement, embrassant ses paumes avant de les reposer sur le matelas. Hermione se détendit doucement, malgré les battements rapides de son cœur. Ron la dévorait des yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard assombris par le désir.  
« - Tu es… Si belle… »  
Il se releva soudain vivement, frappé par la réalité : ils étaient à l'infirmerie, dans un lit étroit et dur, rien de bien romantique pour une première fois. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur la jeune fille.  
« - Ron ?  
- Tu… Tu mérites mieux que ça, Hermione… Je veux dire, ici et maintenant… C'est une infirmerie, ça n'a rien de romantique et… Je voudrais que tout soit parfait pour toi, Hermione. Je voudrais que l'ambiance soit parfaite, que le lieu soit parfait… Je voudrais être parfait… »  
Elle se rehaussa sur ses coudes et le regarda en souriant.  
« - Ron… C'est avec toi. Ca ne pourrait pas être plus parfait pour moi, parce que je… »  
Le cœur du garçon manqua un battement, attendant la fin de la phrase de la jeune fille. Elle se mordit les lèvres et lui lança un regard pénétrant qui l'électrisa.  
« - Parce que je t'aime, Ron. »  
Il avait l'impression que son cœur s'était réellement arrêté. Il déposa simplement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille qui l'attira contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. Puis ils reprirent leur souffle, sans se quitter du regard.  
« - S'il te plait, Ron… Fais-moi l'amour… »  
Elle avait légèrement écarté les jambes, présentant son entrée au sexe durcit du garçon. Il la regarda, un sourire un peu dépité.  
« - Tu es sûre ?  
- Oui… »  
Il l'a pénétra et la douleur fut fulgurante. Elle planta ses crocs dans l'épaule du garçon, se retenant de le mordre à sang. Son corps entier tremblait sous la douleur et Ron paniqua.  
« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hermione ?! Ca va ?!  
- Ou… Oui. Ce n'est rien, c'est… Normal. »  
Il la regardait, les yeux ronds et elle eut un petit rire : elle était une Miss Je-Sais-Tout et elle s'apprêtait à donner des explications alors qu'elle était en train de faire l'amour. Même dans ce genre de situation, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.  
« - Lorsqu'une fille perd sa virginité, c'est toujours douloureux : le garçon doit percer un bout de peau. Il y a souvent une perte de sang, mais c'est tout à fait normal.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Ron ! C'est normal, ne t'en fais pas. Ca va passer… »  
Elle se retenait de grimacer sous la douleur, ne voulant pas alarmer plus le garçon. Elle l'invita à continuer son avancée et elle serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Puis Ron commença un lent va-et-vient et bientôt la douleur disparut, laissant place à une puissante vague de plaisir.  
« - Hermione, t'es… C'est trop bon… »  
Il devenait fou : elle était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Et elle venait de lui offrir sa virginité comme il venait de lui offrir la sienne. Il la sentait chaude et étroite autour de lui et quelque part il se sentait reconnaissant de la séance de masturbation qu'ils avaient eu : il pourrait prendre tout son temps. Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Elle agrippa sa nuque et le rapprocha de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément. Les gémissements se firent plus importants, la sueur perlait sur leur corps, les mouvements s'intensifièrent sans pour autant s'accélérer. Ron caressa le front d'Hermione, lui relevant les mèches qui lui collaient au visage. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts, maîtrisant les vagues de plaisir qui envahissaient son corps. Soudain Hermione enserra les fesses de Ron avec ses jambes, le poussant plus profond en elle. Il ne put se contenir plus et le rythme s'intensifia en même temps que leurs cris. Puis Hermione se cambra contre lui, plantant ses ongles dans le dos de Ron qui ne s'arrêta pas. Elle poussa un gémissement aigu, jouissant. Puis le garçon la rejoignit à son tour, se vidant en elle. Ils avaient joui quasiment en même temps. Il ne put se maintenir plus longtemps et se laissa doucement tomber sur elle. Il fut fasciné en la voyant pleurer : elle n'était pas triste, bien au contraire, et ces larmes le touchaient vraiment. Il se hissa un peu plus et lui caressa ses joues en l'embrassant.  
« - Je t'aime… »  
Il se recula et instinctivement elle l'attira de nouveau contre elle, le serrant fortement, comme si elle allait le perdre. Ses larmes se calmèrent et elle retrouva sa voix pour lui murmurer ces trois mots d'amour à l'oreille :  
« - Je t'aime. »  
Ron se laissa doucement glisser, posant sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune fille. Hermione lui caressa les cheveux son regard chocolat perdu dans le vide. Il reprit doucement sa respiration et ses esprits et releva la tête, un petit rire coquin avant de se redresser pour l'embrasser. Elle était heureuse, tenue chaudement entre ses bras. Elle venait de faire l'amour avec le garçon qui la faisait rêver depuis quelques années déjà. Un soupir de contentement la submergea et elle s'étira sous lui.

--

Il se retira doucement, lui faisant pousser un gémissement déçu, et elle se redressa contre lui.  
« - Attends, s'il te plait, Mione. »  
Il attrapa sa baguette et lança à nouveau le sort de nettoyage sur lui et sur les draps. Il allait la reposer quand Hermione lui attrapa la main.  
« - Tu n'oublies rien ?  
- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais oublier ? »  
Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.  
« - Ron ! Le sort de contraception !  
- Mais je sais pas le lancer moi !  
- Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir comment on faisait ça ? Tu ferais mieux d'étudier un peu plus que de jouer au Quidditch.  
- Désolé si je ne suis pas aussi renseigné que Miss Je-Sais-Tout ! Et puis d'abord, comment tu le connais ce sort ?  
- Je le connais depuis longtemps, tu sais, moi je me renseigne ! »  
Il soupira et la plaqua contre l'oreiller, secouant la tête.  
« - Pourquoi on se dispute, hein ? On vient pas de partager quelque chose de plus important que ces futilités ?  
- Je… Oui mais… Je ne voudrais pas tomber enceinte… »  
Le rouge qui envahit les joues de Ron monta vivement jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il la regardait, les lèvres pincées, gêné de cette remarque. Elle le regarda les yeux ronds.  
« - Tu vas me dire que tu ne sais pas comment on fait les bébés ?  
- Si ! Si je le sais mais… J'y pensais pas… »  
Elle soupira et attrapa de nouveau la main de Ron, dirigeant la baguette sur elle.  
« - Contraceptis ! »  
Une fine lueur blanche sortit de la baguette pour s'étaler sur le ventre de la jeune fille avant de s'atténuer. Elle releva le regard vers lui, fière d'elle.  
« - Tu vois, c'était pas compliqué… »  
Il lui dédia un petit sourire, penaud.  
« - Je le saurais… Pour la prochaine fois… »  
Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement : « la prochaine fois » ? Il était donc vraiment prêt à recommencer cette expérience avec elle ? Uniquement avec elle ? Elle ne put réprimer un petit sourire timide qu'il remarqua.  
« - Pour la prochaine fois et toutes les autres fois… Je veux rester avec toi, Mione… Juste avec toi…  
- Moi aussi… »

--

Ils finirent de s'habiller et Hermione ramassa sa baguette.  
« - Je devrais peut-être y aller. Si Mrs. Pomfresh me retrouve ici demain matin, je n'aimerais pas me faire renvoyer de l'école ! »  
Il remit son T-shirt et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, un large sourire sur les lèvres.  
« - Tu ne te feras pas renvoyer. Tu es douée et tu sauras très bien comment dissimuler cette petite sortie nocturne… »  
Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda par-dessus son épaule, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.  
« - Tu es remis sur pied quand ?  
- D'ici trois jours je pourrais sortir. »  
Elle s'approcha doucement, caressant les draps du lit.  
« - Et bien, quand tu sortiras, nous pourrions peut être renouveler l'expérience… »  
Il l'attrapa vivement en l'attirant vers lui et elle poussa un petit cri, surprise.  
« - Pourquoi attendre ? Je vais mieux. Passe demain, s'il te plait.  
- Ron… On a un devoir en Métamorphose à rédiger et un contrôle en sortilège à préparer. »  
Elle se releva et il lui lança un regard triste.  
« - Mais, Mione… »  
Elle se rassit à côté de lui, le regard sombre :  
« - Mais je pourrais peut-être venir te donner quelques cours… »  
Aussitôt le regard du garçon reprit de sa malice et il l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Ron s'endormit presque soudainement et Hermione se mit à rire. Elle avait entendu dire par certaines filles que les hommes s'endormaient souvent après l'amour. C'était quelque chose de normal étant donné l'intensité de l'acte en lui-même, pour le corps et le cœur. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres en le bordant délicatement. Son cœur s'envolait : elle ne voulait pas le quitter et pourtant elle devait aller se coucher pour être au mieux pour le premier cours du matin… Décidément, ses études ne prendraient plus la même place maintenant !

--

Ron s'éveilla, le corps tout engourdit. Hermione n'était plus là et il se renfrogna, se plaquant l'oreiller sur la tête. Il ne savait plus si c'était un rêve ou non, puis son regard se porta sur la table de chevet où un morceau de parchemin était enroulé autour de sa baguette. Il le déroula et sourit :  
« - Contraceptis… »  
Elle était visiblement prête à continuer et il en était plus qu'excité. Il était vraiment amoureux d'elle et pouvoir ne faire qu'un avec elle était… C'était un sentiment puissant et indescriptible à la fois. Il ne put se retenir de sourire et se recoucha, rêvant cette fois du magnifique corps de cette jeune fille qu'il portait en son cœur.


End file.
